


Stocking up on supplies.

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom!Cas, Dirty Talk, Hot man on man sex, I REGRET NOTHING, Larper!Dean, M/M, PWP, Porn without any real plot, bossy!cas, slight voyeurism i think?, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't what Dean had been expecting when Charlie had burst into his apartment that morning demanding that Dean "Get his ass down to the Larping shop right now."</p><p>To be honest though who expects a (forced) shopping trip to turn into really hot sex-in-the-supplies-closet with the store owner.</p><p>Exactly.<br/>(it's like all porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking up on supplies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poisonouspassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonouspassion/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> HERE YOU ARE DARLING!  
> You said you prefere top!Dean.  
> Top!Dean, thank you for reading my work ^^ 
> 
> I hope this ... um ... tickles your fancy ;o
> 
> Thank you Zarathuforsaken for beta'ing

Stocking up on supplies  
  
  
  
When Dean had been jerked awake that morning by insistant banging on his door, this hadn't been on his to-do list. (heh.)   
  
  
When Charlie demanded he get a new outfit for their latest LARPing adventure, this wasn't exactly what he'd expected.  
  
  
Not that he was complaining, of course. After all, he didn't think there was a fucker under the sun who'd complain when Castiel fucking Novak, owner of Heavenly Attire, was pressed back into a wall, held there by only their own body.  
  
  
He'd seen Cas a few times. (Okay, so like every time he and Charlie came here for a new costume which, as he was friends with Charlie, was alot!) And it may be possible that he might have slightly been oggling the other man each time. (He was smokin'! It's his own fault, really.)   
  
  
So when he'd walked in today and spotted Cas in something different to his usual trenchcoat/holy tax accountant look, it was perfectly understandable that he had made a plan to get the man out back and finally do something about him. Like fuck him in the supply closet.  _Perfect._  
__  
  
" _Dean!"_

He snapped back to the present at the husky sex-low tone of the other man, looking down at the already ruffled black hair, sticking up in all directions, not bothering to resist the urge to run his hands through it. Gripping at the silky strands and pulling Cas' head back, exposing the pale column of the blue eyed mans throat. He made swift work of unbuttoning the navy blue shirt (The reason for this whole fucking scenario) that clung to Cas' body, exposing more flesh to his hungry gaze. Bending forward, latching his mouth into the hollow of Cas' neck, sucking and nibbling at the spot and grinning to himself when the other man whined, arching up against him. He rocked his own hips forward, pinning Cas' to the wall, grinding their clothed erections together and drawing throaty moans from the pair. Long fingers curled in his own t-shirt, tugging impatiently, causing Dean to smirk a little. Pulling the top half off of his body, meeting the azure gaze that was swiftly being eaten by the dialating black of arousal.  
  
  
"Eager, angel?"  
  
  
"Shut up and get your damn clothes off, Dean Winchester!"

He surpressed another smirk, quickly ridding himself of the restricting fabric, shivering when Cas' fingers trailed, featherlight, up the expanse of his arms. Taking a sharp intake of breath when nails caught on the skin of his shoulders and dragged down his back, pulling him closer to Cas' warmth. His hips jerked forward, whimpers echoing as Cas smirked up. Dragging his hands and nails just above the waistband of Deans jeans.   
  
  
"Do you enjoy that, Dean?"

He growled, grabbing Cas' hips and forcing the man up the wall slightly, wrapping his fingers in the waistband of Cas' own trousers. Ripping underwear and pants down his legs and off as swiftly as possible, shoes kicked aside. Wrapping his coarse fingers about the hard, smooth flesh of Cas' cock, following its curve up, tugging at the end, twisting his wrist and watching as the man in front of him practically melted. Whimpering and writhing in his hold, hips jerking, forcing his cock to fuck the too loose fist about it, begging for friction with those hooded blue eyes.  
  
  
Dean grinned a little, crushing his lips to the tempting full ones before him, tongue following the seam of Cas' mouth as it parted. They battled for dominance for a moment but Dean quickly won out. Squeezing slightly at Cas' erection, causing the man to gasp against his lips, allowing Dean to fuck into his mouth. Obscene, wet sounds echoing in the small supply room. He pulled away after a few minutes, growling smugly at the slicked, swollen look on Castiel.  
  
  
"Damn, I love your mouth."

He watched as Cas' lips parted into a soft "o", jerking at the mans cock with quick but loose pulls of his fist, precum dribbling freely over his fingers. "Wanted to fuck you for months now, Cas. You want that?"   
  
  
Castiels eyes widened slightly at the admition but he nodded, sharp jerks of his head as his hips continued to rock. Nails biting sharply into Deans shoulders as he scrabbled for purchase, gasping hard.  
  
  
"P-Please, Dean, I-I shall not last, I want you in me, I want to feel your cock filling me up. Want you to fuck me until I scream, _Dean, please hurry."_  
__  
  
He hissed, his own cock almost painful as it throbbed, making short work of his jeans, chuckling when Cas whined as Dean released his cock. He moaned when Cas' mouth latched onto the dip between neck and shoulder. Tongue teasing the skin as his teeth worked. He was gonna have one hell of hicky but the way heat shot down his spine, he couldn't really care. He moaned. wrapping his arms about the man, pressing him back against the wall once more, rocking their hips together, hard erections grinding. The feel of naked flesh and friction was amazing. Hot and slick as he ran his hands up the sharp angle of Cas' body, feeling the muscles ripple at his touch.  
  
  
"No lube, angel."  
  
  
"Dean, I work with- _fuck_ -I work with G-Gabriel."   
  
  
He almost laughed as Cas struggled to lean to one side, groping about before almost throwing open one of the drawers around them. A few moments later though, he was triumphantly presenting an almost full bottle of KY.   
  
  
"Thank you, God."  
  
  
"My name is Castiel."   
  
  
He would have laughed, he would have, if Cas didn't choose that exact moment to do some fucking amazing roll and flick of his hips, their cocks sliding together, balls brushing and hips colliding. Deans head fell onto Cas' shoulder, letting out a lengthy groan, reaching about to squeeze the firm globes of Cas' ass in punishment, smirking when the man gasped.  
  
  
"Playing dirty, Cas."  
  
  
He flicked open the bottle of lube, coating his fingers generously and reaching between them, smearing it slightly over Cas' ass before brushing against his hole. Watching Cas' whole body jerk as one slick finger teased about the tight muscle, working its way inside. He bit his lip, watching pale skin flush heatedly, blue eyes falling shut as Cas' head tilted back, lips parting in pleasure.  
  
  
Dude was fucking gorgeous.   
  
  
He pushed in, crooking his finger, searching and spreading, licking up the length of Cas' neck and nipping his ear as he worked in a second finger. Cas' back arched, throat going taught as he cried out. Dragging his nails down Deans chest, grabbing at Deans hips tightly, hips jerking.  
  
  
" _Fuck._ Look at you, angel. Fucking gorgeous, gonna fuck you so hard."  
  
  
"Please, please, please"

He groaned as Cas reduced to a latiny of begging, hips jerking each time Dean brushed his prostate, panting heavily now. His own cock cave a hard twitch, causing Dean to withdraw his now three fingers. Pouring more lube onto his hand and slicking up his cock, wrapping his arms about Cas. Tip of his cock brushing that tight, fluttering entrance. He nuzzled at Cas' neck as he pushed in slowly, hot, tight grip racing shivers down his spine.   
  
  
He paused, bottomed out in the fucking amazing feeling of Cas about him, trying to catch his breath and allow the man to adjust. Biting slightly at Cas' shoulder, muffling his low moans.  
  
  
"Dean, fuck me, come on,  _move._ "

Cas twisted his hip, clenching about Dean, breaking all of the mans control. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward fast and hard, pinning Cas to the wall beind him, setting an almost brutal pace that hit Cas' prostate as much as humanly possible.  
  
  
Quickly both men were pulled down into lust, the wet sounds of skin on skin mingling with their moans and grunts. Cas' hands on Deans hips, pulling him into him more with each thrust. Cas was fucking keening, the most sinful sounds leaving his lips that were going straight to Deans cock, his balls tightening. Reaching between them, he wrapped his hand once more about the other mans, squeezing and working at his cock with fast, erratic jerks, matching his swiftly unravelling rythm. Panting by Cas' ear.  
  
  
"Fuck, Cas, cum for me, angel. Wanna see you- _ah-_ wannna see you cum."

That, apparently, was all it took for Cas to lose it, head thrown from side to side. Tightening impossibly more about Dean, cock jerking in his hand, hot cum coating Deans stomach and lower chest as Cas  _screamed_  his name.   
  
  
Watching Cas come apart like that in his hold: Blue eyes wide, glazed over and almost black with only a ring of blue about them, swollen spit-slicked lips, now a dark red from Deans harsh kisses and cheeks dusted pink as he gasped - was what tipped Dean over the edge. Stiffening, tightening his hold on Cas as he saw stars, cum filling the other man, cock twitching as he slumped forward, groaning thickly.  
  
  
Ever so slowly the pair slid to the floor. Wrapped about each other, lids heavy with sedated pleasure.   
  
  
Silence fell in the room and it was then that Dean noticed the sounds from outside. High pitched wolf whistles and clapping, cat calls and cheers coming from the main shop.  
  
  
Apparently Cas had noticed too because the man was looking to the door, eyes wide in horror, blushing furiously.   
  
  
Dean could only grin, a little giddy from just fucking the main focus of his fantasies for ages. Clearing his throat a little, drawing that blue gaze back to him. He met it, smiling slowly.  
  
  
"So... Wanna get some dinner some time?"  
  
  
Cas gave a brilliant smile, blush still staining his cheeks as the sounds finally died down. Nodding a little and looking about them at the mess of toppled drawers, spilled clothes, a steadily leaking KY bottle and wet patch on the floor and wall. Bringing the blush immediately back.  
  
  
"If you will help me clean, I would enjoy that, yes."  
  
  
"I can work with that."

He couldn't help grinning, pressing his lips once more to the temptation of the dishevaled, flushed angel in front of him. Feeling the bruises and scratch marks on his own skin as he shifted, groaning softly.  
  
  
Gotta remember to get Charlie a new crown for christmas. Fuck, he was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
